podcast_the_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sector Stones
The Sector Stones are tokens of mysterious power, and have a connection to the entity known as the The Sector Keeper. There are 19 stones in all, one for each designated Sector at Universal CityWalk. *'The Sector 1 Stone -' Shaped like a normal stone. It isn't described in detail, but the Sector Keeper throws it up at the end of the first episode and Scott says "it's as magical as holding up to 40 Nature Company gems." *'The Sector 2 Stone -' Shaped like the Dakota Apartment building with John Lennon's body in front of it. The side of ther building reads "Carpe the fuck out of this diem". *'The Sector 3 Stone -' Shaped like a Slapchop with the words "People who live in glass houses should shut the fuck up" printed on the side. *'The Sector 4 Stone - '''Shaped like a stray Fruity Pebble, but bigger. *'The Sector 5 Stone - 'Shaped like a regular stone, but it stays permanently wet (and chlorinated). *'The Sector 6 Stone - 'Shaped like half a rib and half a feather with a little spread of wasabi on top. It's a nightmare. *'The Sector 7 Stone - 'Shaped like a Nectar bath treat that looks like a donut, but is flavored like a cupcake. It's marbled like a stone and smells like dip/chaw. *'The Sector 8 Stone - 'Shaped like King Kong holding a penant that reads "Congratulations on your murder". It's also made of gummy. *'The Sector 9 Stone - 'Shaped like a mishappen from Voodoo Donuts. *'The Sector 10 Stone - 'Shaped like a flip flop with a fitted hat that reads Sector 10. It originated deep beneath the Flip Flop Shop. *'The Sector 11 Stone - 'Shaped like Half of a Bo Jackson Royals jersey, half of a Bo Jackson Raiders jersey, Zubaz pants, Raiders hat, and a big bowl of pasta with a wide shoe in it. *'The Sector 12 Stone - 'Shaped like a Wetzel's Pretzels cup with a tiny Jason indoor skydiving inside and pepperoni slices air-dancing around him. *'The Sector 13 Stone - 'Shaped like a classic 90's oval and has a picture of Dishwalla in mesh t-shirts on it. *'The Sector 14 Stone - 'Shaped like a petrified ball of ricotta cheese. *'The Sector 15 Stone - 'Shaped like Lindsay looking annoyed at the volume of the hosts recording a podcast at 2 AM. *'The Sector 16 Stone - 'Shaped like "A napkin or something." according to the Sector Keeper. *'The Sector 17 Stone - 'Shaped like Namor's conch shell sitting on a mechanical bull and holding a guitar signed by Chicago trumpet player Lee Loughnane. *'The Sector 18 Stone - 'Shaped like Telly Savalas' shiny head. He has a mouthful of sandwich and is a little drunk. *'The Sector 19 Stone - 'Shaped like the Golden CityWalk/Cup o' Joe coin from the CityWalk parking garage, and acquired in Sector 3 with guest Jason Woliner. When you valet they give you an official CityWalk coin which can be redeemed for a coffe or hot chocolate (if the machine is working). During the course of the CityWalk Saga Scott, Jason, Mike and their guests recount their adventures through each sector and by the end of the episode a stone materializes before them. Collecting all 19 restored The Sector Keeper to life, but he implied that only a trip and review of Downtown Disney in Anaheim could ''actually bring him back to full strength. The 19 Stones by @JohhnyHaze Sector 1 Stone.png|The Sector 1 Stone Sector 2 Stone.png|The Sector 2 Stone Sector 3 Stone.png|The Sector 3 Stone Sector 4 Stone.png|The Sector 4 Stone Sector 5 Stone.png|The Sector 5 Stone Sector 6 Stone.png|The Sector 6 Stone Sector 7 Stone.png|The Sector 7 Stone Sector 8 Stone.png|The Sector 8 Stone Sector 9 Stone.png|The Sector 9 Stone Sector 10 Stone.png|The Sector 10 Stone Sector 11 Stone.png|The Sector 11 Stone Sector 12 Stone.png|The Sector 12 Stone Sector 13 Stone.png|The Sector 13 Stone Sector 14 Stone.png|The Sector 14 Stone Sector 15 Stone.png|The Sector 15 Stone Sector 16 Stone.png|The Sector 16 Stone Sector 17 Stone 2.png|The Sector 17 Stone Sector 18 Stone.png|The Sector 18 Stone Sector 19 Stone.png|The Sector 19 Stone The 19 Stones by Emily Walek Sector 1 Stone 2.png Sector 2 Stone 2.png Sector 3 Stone 2.png Sector 4 Stone 2.png Sector 5 Stone 2.png Sector 6 Stone 2.png Sector 7 Stone 2.png Sector 8 Stone 2.png Sector 9 Stone 2.png Sector 10 Stone 2.png Sector 11 Stone 2.png Sector 12 Stone 2.png Sector 13 Stone 2.png Sector 14 Stone 2.png Sector 15 Stone 2.png Sector 16 Stone 2.png Sector 17 Stone 3.png Sector 18 Stone 2.png Sector 19 Stone 2.png Category:Running Gags